Hiding the Secret
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One sister will do everything she can to a keep a secret life of bullying from the other two. Until it nearly costs her her life...but that isn't the end.. Keeping the secret may cost her sisters life when they get older and the attacker seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding the Secret**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment. **

* * *

She had made her way slowly up the steps to her room. She had been able so far to hide from her sister. She couldn't believe it had been going on for nearly four years now. She couldn't believe her luck that her sister had not found out. But she looked what was in her past and looked forward to her future. A future where she knew this would soon end.

_**Four years earlier:**_

Prue tossed her bag in the front entranceway to the Manor she lived in with her Grams and two sisters. She had just finished her last day of work. Now all she had to do was wait out the last few days of summer before starting University. And in two years, Piper and her would get a place of their own. A place of piece and quiet from their youngest sister, and the ever watchful eye of their Grams.

"Piper, Phoebe." She called out for anyone but it seemed to her, she had the Manor to herself. "Great now I can get ready for my date with Andy in peace." She said to no one as she made her way through the Manor.

As she walked around the corner her heart nearly stopped.

"SURPRISE!"

She took a step back when she saw who was all in her living room. Besides her sisters, Gram's and Andy. Everyone from school was there, all the cheerleaders from the squad and nearly her whole class.

"Ok wow! What's going on?" she felt Andy's arm snake around her as he hugged drew her into a hug and gave her a warm kiss. "I thought you and I were going for dinner and dancing? Just the two of us." She looked at him disappointed that the night of the two of them had become everyone she knew.

"Don't worry. We still have tomorrow before I leave."

She smiled back at him and gave him his own kiss before breaking off and mixing in with the crowd.

Penny leaned against the doorframe at the dining room and watched her granddaughter's. One already graduated and starting university. She knew it wouldn't be long before Piper was joining her. She knew the two of them had already planned to get a place of their own as soon as Piper graduated from high school. Leaving just her and Phoebe at home. But she knew that one day they would all be back together again, under the safety of the Manor's roof. Doing what they were destined to do. Protect the innocent. But until that day, she would let them be innocent themselves and let them enjoy life as it was meant for them at that age to be enjoyed.

She felt the arms wrap around her from behind and the chin press against her shoulder, "Thanx Grams. This is the best." Prue said to her Grams. "Only one person missing. But I know she is here."

"She is always with you Prudence. Don't ever forget that." Penny reached up and gripped her granddaughter's hands in her before turning around and giving her a hug. "Now go and enjoy yourself. I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Me too." Prue replied and watched as her Gram's made her way through the crowd and motioned for Phoebe to follow her.

Prue could see the disappointment in her youngest sisters face, "Grams it's ok. Let her stay a bit longer."

Grams and Phoebe both looked at Prue somewhat surprised. They both knew that it was usually Phoebe who was the last person that Prue wanted to be around with her friends. But inside Penny knew why.

"Good night my dears."

Phoebe eyed her big sister with caution before mouthing a thank you to her through the crowd.

"Great party." Piper said as she leaned against Prue as the last person left the Manor.

"It was. And thank you."

"Wasn't me."

"Oh?"

Piper cast her eyes in the direction of the sleeping youngest sister on the couch. She didn't need to say anything as she watched Prue make her way to Phoebe and gently lift her up. Even at 13 Phoebe was still small for her age. Carrying her up stairs she placed Phoebe on her bed and pulled the cover's over her. "Thank you honey."

"Your welcome Prue." Phoebe acknowledged as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Piper sat on the steps with her cup of coffee waiting for Phoebe. First day of school always gave her the jitters. But this time it seemed different.

"Hey you." Piper looked up to met her big sister gaze. "Nervous?"

"A bit. It just feels weird knowing that you aren't going to be there."

"I haven't left the state Piper. I still live here."

"Yeah but you won't be at the same school. We've always been in the same school."

"Not when I went to junior high we weren't. Look you'll be fine."

"Prue I'm a senior with no friends."

"Piper don't be ridiculous. Look if you have any problems let me know. I still have my ways of setting those classmates of yours straight. They still know I'm your big sister even though I'm not there."

"Besides I can watch your back now Pipe." Phoebe came bounding out of the house ready for her first day. She was more ready for the gossip and what she had missed with her friend's then actual school itself.

Prue and Piper couldn't help but laugh at Phoebes antics as she started down the steps towards Pipers car.

Piper looked after Phoebe and turned to Prue. "Well I guess this is it."

"Yup. Look I'll see you tonight and fill you in on everything."

"Ok. Good luck Prue. And don't forget Phoebe has soccer practice after school. So don't get mad at her when she is late tonight."

"You too. And keep Phoebe out of trouble."

"Yeah riiight." Piper shot back over the roof of her car.

Prue stood on the steps and watched her sister's leave for school before she herself went in to get ready for her first day of university.

* * *

She made her way through the halls heading for her car after her last class. But as she placed the key in the lock, a hand knocked it aside.

"Halliwell. Been waiting for this."

She looked up at the crowd behind the girl. A girl she didn't even know.

"Can I help you."

"Maybe. But right now." She swung her fist hard into her stomach. "The game is just beginning."

* * *

She made her way up the steps to the Manor and was relieved that no one was home. She knew her sister was at work and Phoebe was at practice. She ran the hot bath water and eased herself into it letting the hot water relax her.

She had fallen to sleep on her bed and didn't even hear her sisters coming home. Making her way downstairs for dinner she followed the same routine she had every night. Only this time she was hiding sore ribs.

"So Phoebe. How was soccer practice?" Grams looked at her youngest grandchild. The dirt still on her face from her practice.

"It was great. And it was good to see all my friends too."

"Great to hear. Now go take a bath before you get that mud all over the house." Grams ordered

Prue and Piper had to laugh as Phoebe made her way up the stairs.

"She is the same now as when she was five." Prue laughed

"No way. She was cuter at it when she was five." Piper laughed, "So spill. How was the first day?"

Prue and Piper sat up talking about their first days at school.

"Girls. Come on now. Bed. Piper has an early day and so do you I believe Prue."

"We're coming Grams." Prue looked up at her grandmother. She had been though everything with them since their mother had died. And she wondered sometimes where she found the strength.

They had both made their way upstairs and towards their rooms.

She eased herself into bed as the throbbing in her ribs slowly subsided. She closed her eyes not looking forward to the next day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe walked down the hall on her way to the gym. She had a soccer game in less then fifteen minutes and she was running late. She had failed her last history paper and her teacher had kept her behind. Knowing full well that she had an important game after school.

She knew he hated anyone to do with any sport in school. She even recalled an incident when Prue had a run in with him and she was a cheerleader. But it was a connection to sports.

Phoebe rounded the corner and spotted Piper with those of the rougher crowd in school. Some she knew and some she even hung around with. But what they were doing with her older sister she didn't know.

"Hey Piper." Phoebe pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed her arm.

"Phoebs. Hey honey." Phoebe felt the arm around her waist.

"Let it go Jack." Phoebe brushed her boyfriends arms away from her and concentrated on her sister.

"Hi Phoebe. I thought you had a game?" Piper asked looking at her little sister.

"Yeah and you were coming to watch me." Phoebe said as she grabbed her sisters' hand and pulled her from the crowd.

"We'll see you tomorrow Piper?"

Piper looked back at the guy. Before turning away and following after Phoebe.

"Piper what were you doing with Billy? Hell even I don't hang around him. He's brutal."

"He was asking if I could help him with some English Lit. stuff."

Phoebe looked at Piper and knew there was more to it than that. But she let it go for now.

* * *

Phoebe made her way off the field and spotted Piper and Prue on the sidelines.

"Hey Prue. No work today?" Phoebe asked as she picked up her bag from the grass.

"Sorry kiddo. Day off. Nice game."

"Thanks." Phoebe looked at Prue and then Piper, who had yet remained quiet. "Piper?"

"Great game Phoebs. And nice game winner."

"Yeah but my ass is already protesting that little dive."

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded her.

"What? It is. You try that shot and stay on your feet Sis. I bet you twenty you end up on your ass as I did."

"Not my point Phoebe." Prue glared at her as the three of them made their way to the parking lot. "Piper you working tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"Just thought we could start looking for a place. After all you are about to graduate lil sister and we had an agreement."

"It's a date." Piper laughed as they got into the cars and started for home

Phoebe sat in the car with Piper on the way home but was yet to say anything. Until they pulled in the driveway. "Piper."

"Phoebe I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you are. What the hell was that all about?"

"I told you he wanted some help with his homework."

"Billy doesn't DO homework. Hell he barely does school. Now what was going on."

"Phoebe I don't want to talk about it. So let it go!" Piper snapped at her sister as she walked in the Maonr, slamming her front door as she stepped in.

**A few months later;**

She had suffered through another bullying. She had to be stronger then that. But she had not been. She had tried to fight back but they had fought harder then her. She wanted to tell her sister but she couldn't. What could she or anyone do? It was a part of life. Something that she would have to endure.

Prue walked down the stairs and spotted Piper at the dinning room table looking over her speech. "So Miss Valedictorian. How goes the speech?"

"Augh. Prue don't even ask."

"Oh come on Piper. Spill. Even I wasn't valedictorian."

"No you were the head cheerleader and all around miss popular." Piper shot back with more sarcasm then she wanted.

Prue looked at Piper for moment before siting next to her. "This stressing you out Sis?"

"Just a bit." Piper looked up at Prue for any guidance she could offer. But she looked back on the past two years and it wasn't Prue who she had been turning too: but Phoebe. "I got it. Thanks for the help though."

"Anytime Sis. That's what I'm her for." Prue said as she held her hand on Piper shoulder before leaving the room. "And hey. I have a great spot for our apartment together."

"Great. Meet me tomorrow after work?'

"Done." Prue said as she retreated to the kitchen. Leaving Piper to her speech.

Phoebe sat on the stairs and she had over heard her sister conversation. She knew Piper was still hiding from Prue and she knew she had to deal with it sooner rather then later.

But when she saw Prue heading towards the stairs she could see that the oldest sister had other things on her mind.

"Piper I ran into Billy today."

Piper looked up at Phoebe and she wasn't sure if she should be mad or not. Her little sister had meddled after all.

Piper closed her eyes and looked back up at her sister. "Come here and let me explain."

Phoebe sat down next to Piper and listened to her explain what was going on.

* * *

She walked through the halls as she had many times before. But this time was different. She was looking over her shoulder. Though to her it wasn't really that different it was something she had grown used to. It had been two years now since it started. It was something she had thought with time would go away but it hadn't. It had persisted. And it was getting harder and harder to keep it from her family.

She rounded the corner and ran right into them.

"Halliwell. We've been looking everywhere for you."

She tried to back away but they had soon closed around her, as she bumped into someone at her back. She looked back to see the wicked grin on their faces.

"Come on guys. Can't we work something out here?"

"Nope." A voice came from her right but the hit came from directly in front of her.

She bent over as she tried to take in any ounce of air she could. But she soon found herself on the ground.

She felt someone take her head by the hair, "Be seeing you Halliwell." She said as he thrust her face back into the floor. "Maybe next time I'll bring my boyfriend and he can get in on the fun to. What you say?"

She lay there not moving as she heard them walking away. Their laughter echoing through the halls. Once she was sure they were gone she pushed herself up. She grabbed her bag and slowly stood up. Closing her eyes fighting off the pain in her ribs she started for her car. Thankful she didn't have to work that day.

Prue sat at the table as Piper fussed in the kitchen of their new apartment. She could hear the sound of the waves breaking in the not so far distance.

Piper had settled into her first year at University better then she thought but she still saw Billy now and then.

"Hey Piper what do you think of the bathroom in a shade of green?"

"Green? Oh Prue please." Piper laughed as she looked at Prue looking over colour charts. They had been in the new place a few weeks and were settling in nicely. It was nice just the two of them for once. "Hey maybe we should have Phoebe over this weekend. You know just the three of us. And it could be a celebration of sorts." Piper suggested.

Prue looked up at Piper, "And how is that?"

Prue and Phoebe had always had their differences but of late all they seemed to do was argue.

"Phoebe passed all her class and is now officially a senior." Piper explained with a smile. She knew Prue didn't know Phoebe was passing her classes. It was something that Prue had always taken that Phoebe would never accomplish.

Prue dropped the book in her hands, "Get out! Really?"

"Really." Piper replied.

"Wow. That is big." Prue smiled. A smile that Piper recognized immediately as one of pure joy. Deep inside Prue was proud of her little sister. Though she knew it would take some doing to get her to admit it to Phoebe in person.

"Ok better. Why not a party. A celebration for Phoebe and house warming for us?" Prue suggested as she raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"I'll call Phoebe, you call the guys." Piper agreed as she started for the phone.

She hurried to her car. She had a few things to pick up for the party that night. She tossed her bag in her car and started down the highway. Though it was long before she felt the jerk of her car been hit from behind. Looking in the rearview mirror she tried to see who it was, though she had a pretty good idea anyway.

Trying to keep her car on the road as she was hit from behind again. But this time it was to hard and she lost control sending her straight for the trees before her. She heard the crunch and that was it.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe ran down the halls towards the reception. She felt her heart beating inside her, but her mind was a mess thinking of what had happened.

She recalled the phone conversation but most to it was a blur. Grams had gone to see Aunt Gail earlier that day and Prue and Piper were at their new apartment setting everything up for the two of them. She had been getting ready to head over there to help them paint, when the phone rang.

She had heard certain words. SFMH. Sister. Accident. She didn't know how bad it was as she grabbed the keys to Grams car and headed down there. She didn't even think to call the apartment and leave a message, she just ran out the door.

She ran up to the reception and tapped her hands impatiently on the counter top. "Phoebe Halliwell, my sister was brought in here. A car accident I think it was."

The nurse looked at the charts before her. She could see the girl in front of her frustrated and scared as to what had happened to her sister. "She is ER3. If you take a seat in the waiting room the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Phoebe started for the waiting room when she spotted the sign on the wall pointing towards ER3. Her heart took over her mind as she started down the hall towards her sister.

She walked around the corner and saw her sitting up talking to the doctor.

"I'm sorry miss. You can't be in here."

"That's ok Doctor. She's with me." Her sister said, as she looked over his shoulder and saw the fear in her sisters' eyes.

Phoebe made her way to the bed and embraced her sister tighter then she thought possible to hold anyone. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Phoebe!"

"Well you did. What happen?"

"I don't know I lost control of my car and the next thing I knew I was waking up in here."

Phoebe sat up on the bed and held on her to her sister. She had scared her more then Phoebe thought possible. But now that she was there she didn't want to let go.

She looked at her sister, "you ok?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister sitting there with her, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah but you looked really scared sitting here."

"I am, was. What happened?"

She looked at her sister a moment before turning away, "I lost control of the car. It must have been the slick roads from the rain the past few days."

Phoebe looked at her sister closely and wasn't sure, but there was something she sensed that something wasn't right. There was something her sister wasn't telling her. But she didn't want to get into it then.

Phoebe had taken a role she wasn't used to. The sister in charge, as she helped her sister into the car. She handed her the medication she needed before making her way around to the driver's side and pulling out of the parking stall.

They drove in silence and pulled into the parking spot usually reserved for her sister. Making her way around to the other side she helped her sister out of the car.

"Phoebe. Please don't say anything."

"What? It's a little obvious Sis."

"I can take care of that. Just don't say anything yet. Please." She looked at her sister pleading with her not to tell the one sister that didn't know about the accident as of yet. "Look I'll tell her in the morning."

Phoebe looked at her older sister and could see something there again. Though she reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you."

They made their way up the stairs to the apartment as Phoebe opened the door letting her sister in. But as she stepped in she heard the cry.

"SURPRISE!"

Phoebe stood stunned in the doorway as she looked on at all her friends mixed in with Prue and Pipers friends.

She felt her sister wrap her arms around her, "Congratulations Phoebe." She said, as she took her face in her hands and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She had made her way around the apartment, avoiding her sisters inquiring talk or eyes. But she knew it would not last forever. She knew that once the crowd had left that there would be questions she needed to answer. The question now was would she speak the truth and tell her sister what had really happened.

* * *

Phoebe rolled over at the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen behind her. Pulling the blanket over her head she tried to fight off the smell and sounds around her. But it was too late. She was awake. "Augh. You guys need a more comfortable couch if I'm gonna stay here again."

"Yeah well maybe by the time you graduate because that will be the next time we have a party here for you and your friends."

"Haha." Phoebe sat up and looked up at her sister. She had been lucky she hadn't sustained any cuts or marks that were very visible. Except the small bandage on her forehead.

"And before you ask yes I talked to her an told her what happened. She came in my room last night after we all went to bed."

"And?"

"What and? She freaked a bit but I'm not dead or seriously injured. She was just glad I was ok."

"Well yeah so am I." Phoebe grabbed a cup of coffee and brushed her hand around her sisters' face where the bandage was. "So what about your car?"

"It's fixable, nothing too serious. Well other then the front right side. But my insurance will cover it."

"And go up." Phoebe added as she drank her coffee. "Ok I gotta run. I'm meeting Marcy at the mall. Thanx again for the party last night. Talk to you later. I think Grams said something about having dinner tonight. Cya."

* * *

Phoebe seemed to watch as the ball went sailing by her, along with the attacker that soon scored.

"Halliwell! Get over here!" her coach, yelled as she came off the field. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just let someone go past you like that."

She looked at the field and replayed what had happened in her mind, "I'm sorry coach my mind is somewhere else today."

"Yeah no kidding." But she eased back a bit when she really looked at Phoebe. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about my sister. She was in a car accident yesterday."

"What? What are you doing here then you should be with her."

"No she's ok. I just have a feeling that there is more to it then what she told me. Just something's she has done over the last little while."

"Phoebe go shower and go see her."

"I will. After the game."

"I'm not putting you back in Phoebe. Go home."

She was about to protest when she knew it was something she needed to do anyway. As she made her way home she vowed to find out what had really happened after dinner.

She walked in the apartment and saw her sister lying on the couch. "Hey you I thought you had to work today?"

"I did. But I wasn't feeling very well so I called in sick."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a head ache."

"Yeah well you're lucky that was all you got. Phoebe called me today and was worried about you."

"I know she left like ten messages on the machine. I called Grams and told her I wouldn't be over for dinner."

"She disappointed?"

"A little but she understands." She answered quietly with her mind wandering to what had happened the night before

"So it just the two of us then right?"

"I guess." She turned over to her side and pulled the blanket closer. She had to tell her sister the truth but she didn't even know where to begin.

She moved over and sat on the couch beside her sister. "Prue. What's going on?" Piper asked as she looked down at her sister, brushing the hair off her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper sat in the armchair and watched as her sister slept on the couch. Her mind was still reeling around what she had just heard. Her big sister had endured nearly everything for the past four years. It was something that she would never have associated with Prue. Herself yes. Maybe Phoebe but never Prue. She was the strong one. She was the one that helped the smaller, younger kids from getting bullied. But now it was the other way around.

And now they had gone too far. They could have killed her. She wanted to find out who it was and get them arrested or something. But she had no proof. And she herself couldn't do much to help Prue other then be with her when she needed her. And she swore to herself then she would be with Prue all the time if need be.

"I know what you're thinking Sis and it will never work."

"Oh you do do you"

"Yes and you can not be with me 24/7. We have separate schedules and separate jobs."

"Then Phoebe can help.""

"No!"

"Prue."

"Piper you have to promise me not to tell her."

"Prue we can not keep this from her. She will find out one day and when she does she is gonna be pissed."

"I don't want her involved. It's bad enough I told you. Please."

Piper sighed and looked at Prue. She could see the determination in her eyes to keep her baby sister from getting hurt. "Fine. But one day you will have to tell her what really happened. And next time something does you are going to have to think about the police.

"Piper."

"I'm serious Prue. They could have killed you last night."

Prue closed her eyes and got off the couch. "I know. Look I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow." She made her way down the hall to her room. She had told Piper everything that night, everything since the first punch in the parking lot.

Piper watched as Prue walked slowly down the hall. Once she was out of site she reached over and picked up the phone dialing the Manor. "Grams she is fine. She's just a little stiff and a headache. Look can I talk to Phoebe."

"Certainly darling. And look you two come over tomorrow night then. Give Prue my love."

"I will and we'll see how Prue is feeling tomorrow." Piper waited a few moments before Phoebe came on the phone.

"Piper I missed you tonight." Phoebe said as she sat on the stairs

"I know honey. Prue wasn't feeling up to it."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine her head was just a bit sore tonight. So we just sat and had a girl night in."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. She's gone to bed. But I'll tell her you asked in the morning. Look what are you doing this weekend?"

"I have a tournament why?" Phoebe asked wondering what her sister was thinking.

"Just thought we could have a sister day."

"I thought you had a date with Billy."

"I don't. He has to leave town with his dad or something." Piper laughed. Ever since her little sister had really found out what her and Billy were doing in the hall that day in high school she had been bugging her about it ever since. And more so since he came back to town and she had seen the two of the together

They sat and chatted before Grams walked up the stairs past Phoebe tapping lightly at her watch, "School night Phoebe."

"I'll be right up Grams." Phoebe answered as she watched her Grams walk to the top and down to her room.

"Piper is Prue really ok?"

"Yes Phoebe. Why?" she wondered if Phoebe had known something. Then what was she supposed to do.

"I don't know I just got the feeling she was hiding something from me last night on the way home."

"Phoebe she was just being Prue. You two never share anything except shouted words anyway. Looks she's fine. Now get to bed before Gram's gives me a hard time for keeping you here all night. Love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe replied as she hung up the phone. She sat at the bottom of the steps for a few more minutes. She knew something was wrong. But until Prue told her she would just have to let it go.

* * *

She walked through the path towards the bus stop.

"Halliwell. No wheels today?"

Prue tensed as soon as she heard the voice from behind her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she felt the hand on her shoulder pulling her around

"I was talking to you Halliwell."

"Look wasn't the other night a bit far." Prue shot back. She had had enough and her anger was mounting.

"Actually not quite. You are still here." She grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against the tree. "Now maybe I should just finish it right here."

As she went to punch her, Prue moved her arm and blocked the hit that was coming at her face. She wasn't even sure what happened next as she somehow managed to push her away from her and strike her hard across the face first with the back of her hand. But it was the only hit she got in as she felt two other people grab her from the side and the pain then ripped through her stomach as she slammed her fist into her rib cage.

"I wanted you to meet someone Halliwell. This here is my guy Bob. He's been watching you. And I told him if he was good guy he could have you." She grabbed Prue by the back of the hair and forced her to look up at her. "I think now is a good a time as any." She let go of her head with force.

Billy was walking up the path when he saw the crowd. He knew the signs all to well as he ran up to the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled hoping that his presence alone would scare them off.

"This isn't over Halliwell." Bob whispered in her ear as he jumped up and took off with his girlfriend behind him.

Billy took off a few feet after them but then went back to the woman on the ground. Reaching to her she pulled away, but it was then he saw who it was. "Prue? Oh my god. Don't move I'll call Piper."

"No."

"Look she can come and get you."

"No."

Billy looked at her beaten body, the blood on her face. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked gently

All she did was nod at his request as she pulled her shirt around her. Taking off his jacket he placed it around her gently and eased her up. She stopped as the pain got too much and she bent over.

"Its ok Prue I got you. Come on my cars just down here." He guided her slowly down the hill to his car and took her home.

Helping her up the few steps to her apartment he helped her inside and to the couch. "You need anything Prue?"

"No I'm ok Billy thank you."

"Any time. Look do you want me to call Piper or Phoebe?"

"No. Piper should be home soon anyway. And Phoebe has soccer practice." Prue told him, the truth was she didn't want Piper to panic right then and she just wanted to be alone for bit before she got home. "Thank you again Billy. I know I never really showed my support to you with Piper but I think I just saw the real you."

"Yeah well I created my own bad rap in school. But Piper helped me see who I really was."

Billy walked back to his car and saw Phoebe pulling into the parking lot on her bike.

"Phoebe. What are you doing here?" he knew from unsaid words that Prue wanted to be alone before she saw her Piper and he was also fairly certain that meant Phoebe as well.

"I just came by to see my sisters. You?"

"Piper, but she isn't home. In fact no one is. Can you let her know I stopped by?"

"Um yeah. Sorry to hear you heading out of town this weekend I think Piper was looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah well next weekend. I'll see ya."

Phoebe watched as she got in his car and drove off. Looking up at the window of her sisters' apartment she got back on her bike and rode for home.

Piper placed the key in the door quietly. She had worked late and wasn't sure if Prue would be up or not but didn't want to wake her. Closing the door behind her quietly she locked it and made her way to her room. Peaking in on Prue first she saw her older sister sleeping. Walking in the room she bent down and placed a kiss on Prues cheek and it was the she noticed the large bruise.

"What?" she reached over and turned on the light and her heart leaped to her throat. "Prue what the hell happened?"

Prue stirred in her sleep and saw Piper looking down at her. "Piper?"

"Prue what happened? They didn't?"

Prue didn't know what to say. She pulled herself up gently as her ribs screamed in protest. Wrapping her arms around Piper she felt her own tears start again as she told Piper what had happened.

"He didn't?" Piper asked the partial question though she wasn't ready for the answer she might get.

"No. Billy came by before he could."

"Billy? As in my Billy?"

"Yes. And he is a wonderful person Piper. Hang on to that one." Prue said as she wiped away her tears.

"Prue this is gone to far. They are going to kill you one day. You have to talk to Andy's dad."

"And tell them what? I'm being bullied in University. Piper I'm a grown woman that's ridiculous."

"No it's not Prue, look at you. And one day there won't be a Billy to stop them. You have to go to Mr. Trudeau."

Deep inside Prue knew Piper was right. But she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't want Grams or Phoebe finding out and if she went to the police they might find out.

"Prue we can keep this from them. But you can not keep going through this."

"Ok. We can go tomorrow."

"Yes we can. Because I am not letting you go through this alone. You were always the one there for me in school now it's my turn."

"But you have to promise me no, matter what, Phoebe never finds out. I don't mind if somehow Grams does. But not Phoebe."

"Prue." Piper wasn't sure if she could make that promise to her sister.

"Piper please."

Piper looked at Prue and bit her lip, "Ok I promise." Piper said hoping she had just made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue sat beside Piper in the bleachers as they watched Phoebe move the ball down the field. Somehow they had managed to keep what had happened to Prue away from Phoebe, until that morning when they went by the Manor to pick her up for her game.

"Prue what happened?" Phoebe asked as she soon as she spotted the large bruise on Prues face.

"Ran into the door at home the other day."

"Ouch. Should watch were you're going sis."

"Yeah that was what Piper said. So you ready?" Prue looked at her sister as she changed the subject away from her.

"Yeah lets go." Phoebe grabbed her bag and started out the door. She didn't see the look that Piper and Prue shared between them. A look of relief that their sister had bought the door story.

Now they sat and watched their sister playing in what would be one of her last tournaments for high school. This one now and the one next year and that would be it. But then that too was only if she kept her grades up which lately they both knew she had been struggling with.

Prue followed Phoebe down the field but then froze when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. What were they doing there? She cringed as she waved up at Prue and just smiled at her before she too turned back to the game.

It was then Prue was brought back to reality when she heard Piper yell out. Prue turned and saw Phoebe lying on the field face down in the mud. She stood up and yelled at her sister. And to her relief Phoebe got back up and carried on back down the field to who had tripped her and taken the ball.

The game went back and forth and Prue was watching it as well as the gang to the side. She did notice that they didn't really pay her too much more attention. Maybe it was because it was a crowded pace and she was with Piper.

She cringed herself when she saw Phoebe take the ball full force in the stomach causing her to keel over to one knee.

"Foul!" Piper yelled out as she watched what had happened.

"Piper."

"What did you see that? That girl was like two feet from her and did that on purpose. It isn't Phoebes fault she is good at this game. Doesn't mean you gotta try and take her out.

"She's fine. Look she's already up." Prue pointed out. Though she did noticed her sister was not moving as fast back towards the ball.

But once Phoebe got the ball again Prue and Piper both saw the determination in her face and they almost dared the girl to try anything again. But as luck would have it the girl was not that smart, as she went for Phoebe again. Kicking for the ball as Phoebe came in she aimed high and kicked her right in the knee sending Phoebe down to the ground. This time even Phoebes coach was yelling at the Ref for the yellow card.

Phoebe held her knee as the coach ran out to help her. But as soon as Phoebe was on her feet she spotted the girl not that far away from her. She broke away from her coach and other teammate and grabbed the girl by the collar knocking her to the ground. By the time they managed to pull Phoebe off the girl they were both tossed from the game.

Phoebe sat on the bench next to Prue with the ice pack on her knee. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, but you didn't have to go after her." Piper said

"Well that Ref is so blind, he didn't see her take that kick high on purpose. And isn't it a bit obvious when she has been kicking at me all game." Phoebe was so mad everything came out in one breath it seemed.

"Piper take her to the ER and get that knee looked at. She took that cleat pretty hard on the knee." Phoebe's coach stood up, "Good game kiddo."

"Thanks Nancy." Phoebe said as she leaned against Prue. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, with a stop by the Hospital like Nancy suggested." Piper said as she helped Phoebe stand up and noticed the cringe she let out. "You ok?"

"No it hurts like hell and if I ever see that little witch again I'll kill her."

Prue looked across to the other side of the field and saw the girl in question. But then she saw her own nemesis sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulder's laughing.

As they walked to the car Prue noticed Mr. Trudeau's car pulling in the parking lot.

"Hi girls."

"Mr. Trudeau. Hi." Prue looked at him nervously wondering what was going on. She had made it clear to him the other day she didn't want Phoebe to know what was going on.

"We got at tip someone we were looking for was here. You ok Phoebe? That looks painful." he asked seeing her limping beside Piper and the already large bruise on her knee.

"It is. But not as painful as the side if her face where my fist landed." Phoebe gave him her trademark smile as she got in Pipers jeep.

They sat and watched as he took hold of the girl he had come for. Prue could see him talking to her before he turned her around and placed the handcuffs on her. As they walked back to the car, Prue felt her stare pass right through her. And all Prue could hope was that it was finally over.

* * *

Piper walked in the Manor and sat next to Phoebe. After two weeks she still had her knee wrapped tight to help the healing. "You seen Prue today?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her for a few days actually. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if she wanted to take in a movie or something."

"Isn't Andy in town this weekend/" Phoebe said as she raised her eyebrows to Piper.

"Hmm yeah I think your right. So I guess no movie with Prue. How about you?"

"I can't. I have this raging party to go to." Phoebe smiled at Piper, "but thanks for the thought."

Piper picked up the paper on the front steps and made her way into the apartment.

"Hey where you been?"

"Hi Prue I was at the Manor looking for you actually. Did you know that Phoebe was going to some big party tonight?"

"No. How's her knee?"

"Still sore. How are you?"

Prue looked up at Piper as she held up the paper. "What is that?"

"You can read you tell me." Piper dropped it down on Prues lap.

Prue picked it up and started to read the article in the lower right corner. As she continued to read on a smile started on her face. She looked up at Piper and smiled. "Have you read this?"

"No I heard on the news when I was coming home. Seems you weren't the only one on their hit list."

"Well yeah, that was what Andy's dad had said. That they might not even need me to testify. But the paint sample from her car, from that on the bumper of mine after that accident was evidence enough to that. And Billy said he could ID her and Bob."

"So it's over?" Piper sat next to Prue who felt the tear starting behind her face. Piper reached over and took Prue in her arms. "It's over honey. It's over."

* * *

Phoebe watched her sister in the crowd as she accepted her diploma. In the past year she had noticed a change in Prue but wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't that they fought more then usual. They had been doing that their whole lives. But something was different. She seemed more protective of her, and Piper. But as she was about to start university herself they seemed to fight more. But Phoebe knew part of that was the fact she hated Prues new guy Roger. And it was something Phoebe knew might last, she just hoped it didn't.

* * *

Phoebe sat in her room in the Manor. She thought back to the day she had come home from NYC. The rift between her and Prue was just as strong then as when she left. Though inside Phoebe could feel her and Prue coming closer, though she knew it was the result of two years of demon fighting. They needed each other.

"Phoebe you home?"

"Upstairs Prue." Phoebe answered back. What did I do now? She thought to herself.

"Hey you. You have a class tonight?"

"Yeah why?" Phoebe had started taking martial arts classes after their first or second demon, she couldn't remember. But she wanted to be able to fight for herself in a fight if she had to. It was the disadvantage of her power. She relied on her sisters to protect her.

"Need a ride home?"

"Um sure. I can walk over to Bucklands after, its not that far. Thanks"

"Your are welcome. Ok I'm going to be late for work. I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe Chinese for dinner. We can pick some up on the way home." Phoebe suggested. They were each reaching out to the other in some way each day. Prue had made hers for the day, now it was Phoebes turn.

"Good idea. I'll call Piper later and let her know. Cya." Prue turned and left Phoebe to do what ever it was she did during the day.

* * *

Phoebe grabbed her duffel bag as she started for the door.

"Phoebe you need a ride?"

"No thanks John, Prue is giving me a ride. I'm just gonna walk over to Bucklands and meet her."

"Alright see you next week."

Phoebe made her way the few blocks to Bucklands. She started for the front door to head up to her sisters' office but heard something down the alley. Her witch senses kicked in, as she started down the alley with caution. But she nearly froze when she heard the voices.

"Long time Halliwell. You didn't think putting me in jail was gonna stop me did you? Now I'm going to have to finish what I started back in University."


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Phoebe heard was the sound of a fight breaking out. But to her it sounded one sided. As she rounded the corner she saw Prue on the ground with four other women standing above her. Each one was taking their shots at kicking her. But what scared her more was that her sister was not moving and some guy that was kneeling on top of her.

Phoebe didn't even say anything as her anger inside exploded and she lunged for the closest person to her. Slamming both feet into her chest she sent her flying to the ground nearly seven feet from Prue and the rest of them.

"Oh lookie. Another Halliwell. I think this one is yours lil Sis."

Phoebe stood ready for anything as she saw the youngest of the crowd approach her. Even after all the years she recognized her instantly. "You."

"Yeah. How's the knee? Still a bitch at times I bet. Though not the result I wanted that day. Maybe I can take care of that now." She threw a punch at Phoebe that she easily avoided. Grabbing her arm she used the girl's own momentum against her and sent her sailing over her body.

She looked back up at Phoebe a bit surprised at what had happened, but she was soon on her feet facing her again. But she had the upper hand as someone grabbed Phoebe from behind.

Though for Phoebe demon fighting and two years of martial arts, it was not long of an advantage as she thrust her head back into their face causing her to let go. Giving Phoebe the opening she needed to swing around a roundhouse kick, nailing her square in the chest as she held her feet she turned to the girl approaching her.

What she wanted was to just get this over with and get to Prue. She could still see her on the ground as the man was trying to rape her and the other woman was kicking her.

"Prue! Get up!"

Phoebe blocked another punch and thrust her arm straight back slamming the back of her fist into the girl's face sending her to the ground.

Her adrenaline was pumping so fast she was starting to not even focus to what or who was around her. Someone was hurting her sister and she had to help her. She did notice now that the person in front of her was just taunting her. Almost egging her on.

"Oh come on now little Halliwell. You didn't know what was going on with your big sister in University? She had her own personal bully. Me!" She lunged out for Phoebe, but Phoebe easily dodged out of the way. Though fter class, and fighting several of the other women, she was now starting to feel herself slowing down. She did notice though, that the others had long since run off.

The man was standing up, "Come on Beth, you need some help? Maybe I can get two tonight." He made his way towards Phoebe and lunged out to her but he too found himself on the ground behind her.

"Oh we got a lil lady Bruce Lee here my dear." He stood up and cautiously made his way around her.

"Just leave and I won't have to hurt you any more then I already have." Phoebe stood on the ready with her legs bent and arms up in a fighting stance.

"Oh I'm scared honey, how about you? I got bets she can't take us both out at the same time. Go on my mark." He held Phoebes gaze. He was banking on what he was saying was true and that Phoebe couldn't move fast enough to take them both out if they rushed her together.

She watched as they both moved to either side. She spun a roundhouse kick and jammed her foot into his stomach. But he was right and Beth was able to manage a hit to the side of her head knocking her off balance just enough for her to get in a kick of her own to Phoebs mid section.

As Phoebe was bent over she felt the kick to the side of her knee sending her down to the ground. She fought to get back up but the pain ripping through her knee was too intense. But when she looked over and saw Prue, she pushed the pain out of her mind and fought to stand back up.

"Damn you are a stubborn one aren't you." Beth planted firm kick again to Phoebes midsection and then to her head causing her to flip over to her back.

"Let me finish this one dear. You take out Prue. I know you want to."

"Not until you've had your fun honey." Beth said as she ran her hands up his chest as she leaned in for a passionate kiss

"We need to finish this before the cops or someone comes by. They're will be other Prue Halliwells. Let's just get this over with."

"Fine." She started to walk towards Prue and noticed her moving to her hands and knees. "Well look at you. Aren't you the strong one now? See your little sister tried to save you but I guess it was all for not." She kicked Prue in the side sending her back to the ground. "You just didn't get it Halliwell did you. You belonged to me the first day I saw you." She reached down and practically lifted Prue off the ground by her hair. "You came there all confident in who you were. I'd heard stories about you. And I made it my mission to destroy you. Even my little sister got in on the act with Phoebe at that game. But you went and ruined it all and called the cops. Didn't I tell you that if you ever ratted I'd take out one of your sisters? Well Phoebe here made that way too easy." She swung the back of her hand across Prues face but held on to her.

"Prue do it!"

Prue looked and caught Phoebes eyes to hers. The fire in them said more then she ever thought possible from her little sister. The guy was on the ground out cold.

Beth turned and looked at Phoebe the surprise evident in the look on her face. "What you going to do Prue? Hit me?" She laughed'

"Its one thing to come after me Beth. But don't EVER touch my sister." Prue glared up at her.

Beth reached back to hit her again. But to her surprise she found herself sailing across the alley and slamming into the brick wall, where her world suddenly just went black.

* * *

Piper ran down the hall faster then she thought possible. The call from Darryl rang through her mind. Some one had attacked her sisters. She just hoped it wasn't a demon or warlock or any other evil that now seemed to be a part of their lives.

"Piper."

Piper stopped and turned at her name and saw Darryl making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he saw the panicked look on her face.

"Where are they? What happened?"

"Prue is on ER3 and Phoebe is in x-ray."

"X-ray? What they hell happened?"

"Piper look try and relax. Look why don't I take you down to see Prue? She's been asking for you." He placed a reassuring arm around her waist and led her towards the ER units.

Piper took in a sharp breath when she saw Prue lying on the bed. "Prue." She whispered out as she went to her sister.

Prue looked up at Piper and the whole night came rushing back to her as she lifted her good arm out for her sister. "Piper."

Piper gently held on to Prue before sitting up and looking at her. The bruise to the side of her face was already black and blue and her lip was swollen. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to our little sister. She opened up a can of whoop ass. Remind me never to piss her off."

"Where is she? Is she ok?"

"I don't know." Prue paused a moment. She knew she had to tell Piper who it was and what had happened. But the pain medication they had given her was starting to kick in. "Piper. It was Beth."

"What? I thought she was in jail?"

"She got out. And came looking for me apparently." Prue tried to stay awake. But it was getting harder. "Piper. Phoebe knows." Prue got out as she closed her eyes and let the medication take over the healing process.

"It's going to be ok Prue." Piper assured her as she ran her hand over the top of her head careful not to touch the bandage that as there.

"I am now. Piper you should have seen her. Man how did she get so good at that martial arts stuff?"

"Probably from practice in demon fighting. Prue." Piper hesitated a moment. "Darryl came by, he wanted to let you know that this time they won't be getting out anytime soon. He is going for attempted murder of you and Phoebe."

Prue closed her eyes. "This time it really is over."

"Yes it is." Piper agreed as she ran her hand over Prues head. "Honey. What happened?"

Prue began telling Piper what had happened. "And when I saw Phoebe and I looked into her eyes I just lashed out with my power. It was the only thing I could do. She hurt me and now she was hurting my baby girl."

Piper moved over to Prue. "Hey its ok Prue. You were defending yourself just as you would with a demon. She should have just left well enough alone."

Piper sat with Prue and couldn't help but see every bruise and mark on her, as well as the cast on her arm. Her mind twisted back to what seemed like forever to her when her and Prue shared their apartment and this all stared. Or at least when she had found out about it. When she had been run off the road.

She ran her hand over the top of Prues head giving her any comfort she could at the moment. "How could one person be so cruel?"

"Piper?"

Piper looked up at the voice beside her. Somehow she had drifted off to sleep beside Prue. "Darryl."

"Hey look they are taking Phoebe to her room. I thought you might want to see her."

"Yeah thanx. But wait. What about Prue?"

"I'll sit with her. Go see Phoebe."

Piper leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Prue forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." Prue answered back through the medication.

"Miss Halliwell. We are going to be moving both your sisters in to the same room. I want to keep Prue in over night for observation." The doctor was talking to her but she wasn't really hearing him, she just wanted to see Phoebe.

She walked in the room and was stunned at what she saw. Like Prue, Phoebe had bruises to her face. But her one leg was elevated.

"What?"

"She has a pulled or torn ligament in her right leg. We won't know for sure until tomorrow and more of the swelling goes down. But for now we don't want her to move it around to much." The doctor looked at the chart. "If it is a tear I want to take care of it as soon as we know, lessen the chance of further injury. She also has a mild concussion from a blow to the head and a few broken ribs. Your other sister has several broken ribs and a mild concussion along with her broken arm. I'd say they were both pretty lucky. Though from what I saw of the two that came in here with them. Those two weren't as lucky. I'd be very surprised for one if the guy ever walks again let alone had the ability to make children."

Piper didn't care about the other two. They attacked her sisters and they probably deserved what they got. "Phoebe sweetie. I'm right her honey. You're going to be ok."

Piper lifted her head later that night with the noise from behind her. Turning around she met the look of her little sister. "Hey Bruce Lee, how you feeling?"

"Like I went a round with a truck. How's Prue?"

"I'm ok Phoebs."

"Broken arm, ribs and a mild concussion. Same for you, though she has more ribs and you have a bummed knee." Piper rested her hand on Phoebes arm. "She's ok Phoebe and from what I hear its thanx to you."

Phoebe turned her head to see Prue now looking at her. She cast her eyes to Piper and then back again to Prue. "You two should have told me. You should have told me then. I shouldn't have to find out that my sister was getting the shit kicked out of her at University from some low life scum. You should have told me!"

Piper looked at Prue and then back to Phoebe, "Phoebs?"

But all she got was Phoebe pulling her arm away from her and glaring at her. It was a sign Piper knew, Phoebe was mad and didn't want to talk about it.


	7. The End

I know some of you were anxious for this last bit sooooooo... Consider this my St Paddys day gift to you all... even though I posted a St Paddy's day fic hehe.. Cheers

* * *

Prue carefully got dressed and waited for Piper to come and pick her up. She sat on the edge of the bed watching Phoebe sleep. She carefully got off her bed and sat on Phoebes. Running her hand over the top of her head she softly traced the bruise on the side of her face. She turned and looked and really saw every bruise on her baby sister. This was the result of her pride, pride that didn't want her sister to know what was going on. But it was more then pride. She had kept this from Phoebe. This was the result of her hiding a secret. They had made a pact when they were kids years ago by the lake, to always be friends as well as sisters. 

"I'm sorry baby. Friends don't keep secrets and I kept a huge one from you. But you were and still are my baby girl. I couldn't let them hurt you, or Piper. I should have told you but I couldn't and now look what has happened." Prue reached up and brushed away her tear. "I love you Phoebe. And thank you for saving my life." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Phoebs forehead.

"You ready?"

Prue looked up and saw Piper standing at the doorway. "Give her some time. She'll come around." Piper said as she came in pushing the wheelchair. "Let's go home so we can both be rested when we come back before her knee surgery."

Phoebe opened her eyes when she knew the coast was clear. She had heard every word and felt every touch from her sister. She also felt the tear running down her face. She was still mad but she knew somewhere inside Prue had her reasons. But she wasn't ready to forgive them yet and ask what they were.

Days became weeks and nothing was said of what had happened that night in the alley. Phoebe still resented her sisters for never telling her but she also knew that Prue must have had her reasons.

One night as Piper and Prue had gone out to P3 Phoebe sat in the attic looking through the BOS. She had been having a rough day and her knee was killing her. As she sat there with an ice pack she thought back to the night that had caused it. And it was then; a soft glow appeared in the attic with her.

"Phoebe sweetie. Don't blame Prue or Piper for what happened. Prue was trying to protect you."

"Grams?"

"My darling. She was doing what she always does. Protect you and Piper. Ask them. You can't let this keep eating away at you. And you can't keep making excuse that you're knee is sore not to be with them."

"She hurt me Grams, they both did."

"I know honey. But sometimes they needed to help you. And in not telling you they did. Tell me. What would you have done if you had found out then?"

Phoebe held her Grams gaze as her mind started to think. "I would have fought back for her."

"Exactly. Prue knew what you were like back then. A hot head. And in that she was protecting you. She knew that even though you may have been a good fighter then. You would not have been able to beat them. Not like you did that night. She knew in her heart what she was doing."

Phoebe listened to her Grams tell her how it could have been and inside she knew she was right. She would have fought for her sister and she knew, at that point, she would have lost.

"Thanx Grams."

"Anytime my dear. Now go and get some rest. And speak with your sister in the morning. I love you my darling." Penny said as she disappeared in the same soft glow she came in with.

Piper peaked in at Phoebe who was sleeping soundly in her room. As she leaned against the doorframe she felt guilty as to what had happened. Maybe if they had told her in the first place she wouldn't be lying there now recovering from knee surgery.

"Piper stop it. It isn't your fault its mine. I shouldn't have insisted you keep quiet."

"It's not that Prue. I'm not blaming myself for this now. I'm just wandering if we had told her what would have happened. If this now could have been prevented."

"I would have got my ass kicked worse then now Piper, that is what would have happened."

Piper and Prue looked over at Phoebe who was starring back at them.

"Come here." Phoebe requested as she pushed herself up.

"Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Prue ran her fingers through her own hair not really sure where to begin. "And let me tell you it was not you that took that ass kicking it was them. And I never got to thank you for saving my life."

"Prue it's ok. I know why you did it. You were trying to protect me. You knew that if you told me I would have tried and come to your defense. Something that then I would have lost doing." Phoebe started and could see the look on her sisters' faces. "Lets just say I had a chat with a very wise person tonight and made me see what you were thinking then. I'm not going to say I'm happy with it that you kept it from me this long. But I know why you did."

Prue sat up on the bed next to her sister placing her good arm over her shoulders drawing her near. "Phoebe, I should have told you and I shouldn't have made Piper keep it from you. But I did do it to protect you. If I told you or anyone else she promised me she would go after one of you, and I believed her."

Piper sat on the edge of the bed and listened to Prue, as she explained to Phoebe why she had not said anything to her. It was something she didn't know. That Beth had also threatened them and Prue was protecting them as she always did. "I'm going to make some tea." She quietly left the room. She knew that Prue and Phoebe just needed time together and she also knew that Prue was about to tell Phoebe everything she had told Piper that one night, everything that had happened to her.

"I'm glad you know now Phoebe and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I can't believe you went through that on your own Prue." Phoebe held on to Prues arm.

"I had Piper, but I did miss you to. Sometimes I would come over here and just sit with you. I just needed my baby close to me, no matter what."

Phoebe snuggled against Prue as she explained everything to her. "You don't need a reason to snuggle with me Prue."

"I know baby."

Piper came in the room with a tray carrying three teas. She saw her two sisters leaning into each other for any love they could get.

Phoebe sat up suddenly and pushed herself off the bed. A slight twinge to her knee stopped her momentarily before continuing. She left her room and started for the attic. She could hear her sisters not that far behind her.

She grabbed three candles and set them on the small table in the middle of the attic and lit each one separately.

Prue and Piper watched as Phoebe made her way around the attic before reaching over and taking them each by the hand and leading to them both to the table she had set up.

"Phoebe what" Piper looked questionably to the small Wicca ceremony her sister was seemingly ready to perform.

"Trust me Piper."

Taking her sisters hands in her, "A long time ago at the lake we made a pact as sisters and friends always. Now we can make that pact again with one more additive. But we will always be sisters." Phoebe said as she took the astheme and cut her finger before handing it to Prue.

Phoebe didn't say a word she just looked at her older sister. Prue seeing something, but still curious, followed Phoebes actions, cut her finger and dropped the blood in to the large bowl between the candles. Then she handed Piper the dagger as well.

"No way."

"Piper. Just do it." Prue said as she placed the dagger in her sisters' hands.

Piper looked between each sister before closing her eyes and doing as Phoebe and Prue had before her.

"_Sisters First Friends Second._

_Witches we are but still we remain_

_Sisters forever_."

Phoebe said the words as a light mist formed around the bowl before sending a shower of smoke to the roof and then subsiding.

Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper. "No more secrets. We are in this witch thing together but long before that we were in the sister thing. We have to protect each other from now on. You two hurt me. But I know why. But next time anything like this happens we remember this day. The pact we just made in blood."

Prue moved over and embraced Phoebe into her arms. "I love you Phoebe."

"Me too." Piper added as she made her way to Phoebe.

"I love both of you." Phoebe added in the three embraced

The past will come back to haunt you but with friends and family you can always defeat it. Be it natural or supernatural. Together they will always be stronger but in each decision they make there will always be a lesson. A lesson of sisters, is one that no evil will over come, but together they will overcome the evil.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Not sure what I'll post next.. but keep an eye out you never know what will appear...

Di


End file.
